The Baker and His Wife
by bymizel
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang seorang baker yang pelit bersama istrinya yang baik hati. [BTS, Minyoon / yoonmin, Jimin, Yoongi.]


**The Baker and His Wife**

Park Jimin x MinYoongi

[a/n: anggap setting latarnya kayak _**Beauty and The Beast**_. Sebenarnya _**Into The Woods**_ sih, tapi siapa tahu ada yang gatau :).]

"Permisi, Mr. Baker. Bisakah aku memperoleh beberapa roti untuk nenekku dengan koin-koin ini?" seorang anak perempuan menunjukan lima keping koin yang ada di dalam genggamannya pada Mr. Baker, Jimin, yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu peraturannya, nak. Lima koin untuk sebuah roti," Jimin mengambil koin di genggaman anak itu kemudian memberikan sebuah roti kecil untuk anak itu kemudian berbalik meninggalkan anak itu.

"Tapi, nenekku tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan sebuah roti kecil," anak perempuan itu berusaha mengejar langkah lebar Jimin yang akan masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Kalau begitu datanglah membawa lebih banyak koin, anak kecil," Jimin langsung membanting pintu di depan wajah anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan toko roti itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu, manis?" anak itu mendongak saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Mrs. Baker!" anak itu berujar senang.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersedih?" Mrs. Baker, Yoongi, mengelus pipi anak itu.

"Nenek datang berkunjung, aku tidak punya apapun di rumah jadi aku datang ke sini untuk mendapat beberapa roti," wajah anak itu menyendu. "tapi sepertinya koin yang ku bawa tidak pernah cukup,"

"Oh dear, jangan sedih. Kemarilah, aku akan memberikanmu beberapa roti," senyum yang Yoongi berikan membuat anak itu ikut tersenyum.

Namun senyum anak itu menghilang saat melihat Jimin sedang memandangnya sengit dari pintu toko roti.

"Jangan seperti itu, Jim. Aku tidak suka dengan wajah sedih anak manis ini," Jimin tetap tidak bergeser dari tempatnya yang menutup jalan masuk untuk Yoongi.

"Jimin, biarkan aku jalan," Jimin hanya menggeleng. "Minggir," dengan sedikit kekerasan (yaitu menjambak rambut Jimin), akhirnya Yoongi bisa masuk ke dalam toko roti mungil milik keluarga Park.

"Ini, ambilah. Semoga nenekmu menyukai roti-roti ini," Yoongi mengelus rambut anak itu setelah memberikannya sekeranjang roti.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Baker. Roti dari toko ini adalah yang terbaik," anak itu segera beranjak dari toko, setelah memberikan sebuah senyum manis pada Jimin yang masih memandangnya sengit.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang melipat tangannya di dada dan menatapnya sengit.

"Apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Roti yang kau berikan pada anak itu bisa membelikanku seekor lembu tambun, Mrs. Baker," Jimin menggunakan nada yang biasanya digunakan anak perempuan tadi saat menyebut 'Mrs. Baker'.

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jimin, kemudian berjalan menuju suaminya itu kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau tidak akan tega membiarkan neneknya kelaparankan? Dia tidak punya apapun di ruamahnya," Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin penuh sayang.

"Koreksi, dia tidak membuat apapun yang layak dikonsumsi, bukan tidak ada apapun di rumahnya," Jimin masih kekeh dengan posisinya.

"Dia hanya anak kecil manis, apa yang bisa dia buat dengan tangan halusnya itu saat ibunya sedang pergi ke kebun," Yoongi mengelus rahang Jimin, berusaha membuat suaminya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Semua anak kecil itu manis bagimu, Yoongi," Jimin menyerah, dia membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"Kau juga manis bagiku," Yoongi kembali terkekeh saat melihat wajah tidak suka Jimin mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku bercanda. Kau saaaaangat tampan, Mr. Baker," Yoongi mempertemukan hidung mereka.

"Kau tahu bagaimana membujukku untuk memberikan roti pada anak manja itu," Jimin mengelus wajah Yoongi pelan, penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi anak manja itu," Yoongi menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Jimin di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menyayangi apapun yang kau berikan padaku, Mrs. Baker," Jimin mendekatkan wajah mereka, berharap dia bisa merasakan manis dari bibir istrinya setelah beberapa jam menikmati panas karena harus memanggang roti.

"Ekhem…aku berharap aku tidak mengganggu walau aku sangat yakin aku sudah mengganggu waktu kalian tapi," perkataan anak perempuan itu terputus saat Jimin mendelik padanya. "Nenek ingin beberapa roti lagi, Mr. Baker," anak itu berujar pelan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ambilah sendiri, apa kau masih harus meminta izin padaku saat kau sudah sangat sering mencuri roti-roti yang sudah dengan susah payah ku buat dan aku tahu kau merusak momenku?" anak perempuan itu melihat Jimin sebentar sebelum beranjak ke hadapan Jimin yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

Anak itu melinggkarkan lengannya pada badan Jimin dan meletakan kepalanya di perut Jimin. "Maaf ayah, aku sangat sayang pada ayah," Jimin menghela nafas kasar saat dia tahu dia sudah kalah, kemudian menggendong anak itu.

"Katakan pada nenek untuk mengambil rotinya sendiri, kenapa dia sangat suka menyuruh Yoonji kecilku saat dia hanya perlu berjalan kurang dari sepuluh langkah untuk sampai ke sini," Jimin merapikan rambut anak perempuan itu, Yoonji, yang tidak beraturan karena tertiup angin saat berlari ke toko roti mereka.

"Nenek sedang menjaga Jiyoo," Yoonji melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin. "Jiyoo sangat bersemangat hari ini, ayah. Dia sudah menjelajahi seluruh rumah,"

"Dan kau membiarkan nenek menjaga adikmu sendirian?" Yoonji memandang ayahnya gugup.

"Ah…nenek mau beberapa roti lagi," Jimin memandang anaknya tidak percaya.

"Baiklah! Aku berbohong soal nenek, bibi Jin berkunjung dan Jungkook bersamanya jadi kami ya…makan,"

Yoongi meraih putrinya dari gendongan Jimin dan menurunkan putrinya kemudian memberikan sekeranjang penuh roti.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, jangan membuat bibi Jin dan Jungkook menunggu roti mereke atau mereka akan mengamuk," Yoonji langsung berlari setelah menerima keranjang penuh roti itu.

"Koreksi, Yoongi. Aku akan mendapat sebuah kereta kuda yang mewah beserta kudanya," Jimin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Jangan pelit, Jim. Ibu hamil butuh banyak makan,"

"Seokjin hamil lagi?" Jimin memandang Yoongi tidak percaya. "Adik Jungkook baru dua tahun,"

"Jiyoo belum satu tahun, Jim," Yoongi menghempaskan lengan Jimin, kemudian masuk ke dapur.

"Ayolah, sayang. Jangan marah lagi, aku kan sudah minta maaf,"

"Makanya gunakan otakmu, bodoh!"

"Hey, kau juga mau waktu itu,"

"Menyingkir,"

"Sayang~"

"Pergi, Park!"

"Sayang~"

"KU BILANG PERGI!"

 **FIN**

 **[Author's Note:** selesai dengan tidak elitnya (: arMyJi nulis ini setelah nonton _**Into the Woods**_ dan melihat suaminya bergantung banget sama si istri, maunya buat kayak gitu sih tapi waktu nulis bagian Jim protes tentang acara kasih-roti-gratis Yoongi entah kenapa nyambungnya jadi seperti itu (:

Di sini ga ada kejelsan tentang gender-nya Yoongi, sebenarnya di sini Yoongi cowo, tapi berhubung arMyJi ga jelasin secara mendetail jadi kalau ada yang nganggap Yoongi cewe juga ga masalah.

Maaf ya, kalau penjelasan latarnya tidak ada, arMyJi gatau mau tulis gimana, bener-bener gatau tapi di saat bersamaan arMyJi mau banget post cerita ini. arMyJi akan belajar buat nulis dengan lebih bagus lagi . Sekian pidato singkat arMyJi, makasih~ **.]**


End file.
